Cartoon Amazing Race 1
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Inspired by JusSonic's popular 'Toon Amazing Race' series and the Emmy Award winning CBS reality series 'The Amazing Race', 12 teams of 2 will race around the world for one million dollars and a chance to win...THE AMAZING RACE.
1. Leg 1 (Boston to London)

Here I am! Back again for another cartoon crossover! This time, 12 teams of 2 will take part in a race around the world as I bring you a toon'd up version of CBS's Emmy Award-winning reality series, 'THE AMAZING RACE'. New Zealander Phil Keoghan will still be the host (wouldn't be 'Amazing Race' without him). ROLL IT!

Episode 1 - **_"They Don't Call It Amazing Race For Nothin'"_** **(Otto)**

Phil Keoghan: It's morning in Gloucester, Massachusetts - the oldest seaport in America, it was carved out of a coastline that is both dangerous...and beautiful. And from here, one of the first towns created in this country, 12 teams will embark on a race around the world for $1,000,000. We're about to begin...THE AMAZING RACE. Lobster boats are now transporting the teams to the starting line at the edge of the Atlantic Ocean. The 12 teams are...

Twister & Clio, cousins from 'Rocket Power'...

Twister: And...ACTION!

We cut to Rocket Beach, where we see a pair of Latinos, about 14 years old. They're both redheads (Note: I got a headcanon for 'Rocket Power' involving Clio and Reggie's natural hair color. (I'm sorry, but no one's hair is naturally purple!)), the boy holds a Sony camcorder, while the girl has a surfboard behind her and is wearing a green two-piece bikini.

Twister: What up? I'm Twister Rodriguez, Ocean Shores' resident videographer...that's my girly cousin, Clio.

Clio: 'Girly'? That's what you're going with?

Twister: Well, I had to think on the fly! Cut me a break, Clio!

Clio: Surprised you'd think at all, Maurice.

Twister: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Clio: Next time, don't try messing with someone who knows how to push your Beserk Button.

Twister: I've been videotaping extreme sports since I was 7. It was Clio who got me my first video camera.

Clio: I only recently got into skating and surfboarding, thanks to your tomboy girlfriend.

Twister: Hey! Don't go making fun of your best friend, Clio!

Clio: Anyway, this show's been a part of our Sunday nights for years. Going on the race is just the tip of the iceberg.

Twister: We are athletes and we know how to win The Amazing Race.

Candace & Jeremy, dating from 'Phineas & Ferb'

We cut to Danville Park, where we see Candace and Jeremy rollerskating together on a date.

Candace: Hey, Amazing Race! I'm Candace Flynn and I think BUSTED!

Jeremy: Name's Jeremy Johnson and I think cool.

We now see clips of various 'Phineas and Ferb' episodes where Candace tries and fails to bust her brothers.

Candace: My brothers build the most insane things every single day and mom just doesn't see them!

We now see moments between Candace and Jeremy (ie. 'Canderemy', 'The Great Indoors', 'Face Your Fear', 'One Good Scare Ought To Do It!', etc.)

Jeremy: Candace and I have known each other since the 3rd grade. We've been dating 2 years now aside from Stacy, I'm the only one who knows how to keep my girl cool. Candace, some time away from your crazy brothers should do you some good.

Guy & Kelly, brother\sister from 'SheZow'

We see Guy and Maz skating on the half-pipe in front of Guy's house (a la 'SheZow' episode 1 - 'SheZow Happens'), then Kelly intervenes.

Kelly: Guy! GET DOWN HERE!

Guy: Aw, man! I was about to do my signature trick!

Kelly: 'A Guy Thing'?

Guy: Yeah.

Kelly: Guy, you are so self-centered, it's not even funny.

Guy: It's a Guy Thing, Kelly.

Jim & Tim, identical twin brothers from 'Kim Possible'

We see a pair of 13 year old boys working on a new invention in their parents garage.

Jim: Hicka-Bicka-Boo! I'm James Timothy Possible Jr., but you can call me Jim.

Tim: Hoo-sha! I'm Timothy James Possible, but call me Tim. Of course, you probably know our older sister...

Jim: Teen hero Kim Possible!

Tim: At the age of 12, we were certified as geniuses and moved up to high school.

Jim: Kim and Ron didn't like it at first, but they warmed up to it over time.

Tim: Now, we go with them on missions to save the world from evil.

Jim: Our newest mission...WINNING THE AMAZING RACE!

TJ & Vince, best friends from 'Recess'

(cue 'Recess' theme)

We are now at 3rd Street School, where a game of kickball is in progress between the 4th graders and the 5th graders. Erwin Lawson, TJ's rival, is pitching for the 5th graders against Vince Lasalle for the 4th graders. The pitch is a fastball down the middle of the plate...IT IS NO MATCH FOR THE RIGHT FOOT OF VINCE LASALLE! That ball is gone!

TJ: The name is Detwieler...TJ Detwieler. I am the man with the plan for Team Recess.

Vince: Vince Lasalle here! I'm what you might call the brawn of Team Recess.

TJ: Our school is run just like a federal prison. The only time we get any free time is...

TJ and Vince: RECESS.

Vince: But our prison guard of a playground patrolman and that snitch of an assistant are out to get us. More often than not, it's up to TJ to come up with the plan...

TJ: ...and Vince to be the raw muscle that makes that plan work so we can overthrow Ms. Finster and win our freedom.

Vince: But if we win the race, we'll have the capital to get Ms. Finster to retire at last!

TJ: This race is gonna be epic!

Randy & Heidi, dating from 'Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'

We transition to Norrisville High, where Randy is getting off a monster battle and Heidi is about to start her webshow.

Randy: SMOKE BOMB! (smokebombs in)

Heidi: Cutting it kinda close, are we?

Randy: Maybe, Heidi. We ready to announce our 'Amazing Race' run?

Heidi: We're on! What up? It's your girl, Heidi! MAJOR STATUS UPDATE! Most of you already know me and my boy ANDY.

Randy: Name's Randy, always been Randy.

Heidi: Just like to mess with you, babe. Anyway, most of you know me and Randy. Well, you're about to be seeing us on your TV sets...

Randy: ...because we're gonna be on THE AMAZING RACE!

Heidi: Which begs the question...why didn't you want to take Howard on the show?

Randy: Wasn't quite sure if he was up for it, Heidi. Now let's win us $1,000,000.

Abby & Cree, sisters from 'Codename: Kids Next Door'

In suburban Richmond, Virginia (Note: I always thought the 'V' in Sector V stood for the state in which the sector represented.), we see Abigail Lincoln catching her sister Cree sneaking in still wearing her Teen Ninja outfit.

Abby: Busted, Cree!

Cree: Abby, I can hide it no longer...I'm a Teen Ninja.

Abby: I'm Abigail Lincoln, over there is my big sister Cree.

Cree: Hey.

Abby: Cree and I have been at each other's throats since she turned 13. I just want the fighting to stop.

Cree: I never told you this, Abby...but I want the fighting to stop, too.

Abby: Cree, you were someone I looked up to. Someone I could always count on...someone who could always lend a guiding hand.

Cree: I know, Abby. I just hope this race gives us the opportunity to end our senseless fighting and go back to the way things were between us.

Dipper & Mabel, brother\sister from 'Gravity Falls'

GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON...

Dipper: I'm Dipper Pines, that's my sister Mabel...

Mabel: YAY! GRASS! (rolls on the grass)

Dipper: And my whole world changed one day when I found this journal. Now, everywhere I go in Gravity Falls, a new mystery follows.

Mabel: We are...THE MYSTERY TWINS!

Dipper: Our next mystery to solve...HOW TO WIN AMAZING RACE.

Otto & Reggie, brother\sister from 'Rocket Power'

We cut to Madtown skate park, where we see a pair of 14 year old kids skating on the Blader Bowl.

Otto: What's up, bros? Otto Rocket here, you've probably heard of me.

Reggie: Hey there! I'm Reggie Rocket. My brother's the competitive one, while I work on my own magazine that highlights extreme sports.

Otto: I am Ocean Shores' #1 practitioner of extreme sports. Skateboarding, snowboarding, skiing, surfing...you name it, I can handle it. Rocket Girl, on the other hand...she's more down to earth.

Reggie: What I hope this race will do is get my brother to stop thinking about himself. He's just too overcompetitive!

Otto: That's my thing, Reg! I am, after all, ME!

Reggie: See what I have to deal with?

Dudley & Kitty, best friends and co-workers from 'TUFF Puppy'

Petropolis, a wretched hive of scum and villainy...this is where we find Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell - a pair of ordinary animals with a secret.

Dudley: HAI-KEE-GEE!

Kitty: In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, you are under arrest, Snaptrap!

Dudley: Name - Dudley Puppy. I am the perfect mix of every breed of dog.

Kitty: I'm Kitty Katswell, I speak 120 different dialects fluently and my claws are registered as lethal weapons.

Dudley: I was a plain old dog, but when bad guys got rough in Petropolis, I started going to work for a super secret agency, where I met my best friend Kitty.

Kitty: I went through 6 years of CIA training and ended up getting paired up with this goofball right here. He may be a total klutz, but Dudley's a cool guy.

Dudley: She's got a good head on her shoulders, never trusts my instincts.

Linus & Lucy, brother\sister from 'Peanuts'

(cue 'Peanuts' theme)

Charlie Brown, the loser we've come to know and love for over 60 years, is about to go in and try and kick the football, when...

Charlie: AAAAAH! (THUD!)

Lucy takes it away from him again!

Linus: Lucy, didn't you have a signed document saying that you'd never yank that ball away from Charlie Brown?

Lucy: I did, Linus.

Linus: What happened, Lucy?

Lucy: Funny thing about that document...it was never notarized!

Charlie Brown: Good grief.

Duke & Tristan, best friends from 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'

Domino High School is our setting this time. Here is where we'll find dice game guru Duke Devlin and former school bully Tristan Taylor.

Tristan: Hey, Tristan Taylor here...

Duke: And I'm Duke Devlin, the inventor of a little game called 'Dungeon Dice Monsters'.

Tristan: You may have heard of our friend, Yugi Moto...

Duke: The King of Games himself! As for why we're on this race...Tristan may say that it's for the noble cause of anti-bullying.

Tristan: Which it is for me. I was part of the problem, I want to be part of the solution. Whatever cash prize we win will be donated to anti-bullying efforts.

Duke: See? A noble cause and I applaud Tristan for that. But I'm saying that we're on this race for a different reason...to impress Joey's sister, Serenity.

Tristan: Duke, I know you and I both have a crush on Serenity, but Joey's gonna kill us if he finds out!

Duke: Let it go, Tristan. He already knows you're in love with his sister. Let's just race around the world, man.

Phil Keoghan: Which team will figure out how to get from here to the Finish Line first? Who has what it takes to win...THE AMAZING RACE?

9 AM - Eastern Point Yacht Club

The 12 teams jumped off their lobster boats and ran to the grounds of the Eastern Point Yacht Club. There, New Zealander Phil Keoghan, the host of 'Amazing Race', was waiting for them.

Phil Keoghan: Welcome, everyone!

(the 12 teams clap and cheer loudly)

Phil: In just a few minutes, you'll begin the adventure of your lives! If you win this first leg of the race, you'll win an Express Pass. You'll also win a 2nd Express Pass that you must give to another team before the end of the 5th leg. By the way, there's another reason to bring your A-game to the start of the race. Even though there are 2 flights waiting for you at Logan Airport, the first flight only has room for 4 TEAMS and arrives 30 minutes EARLIER! At the end of each leg, there's a Pit Stop. 9 of these Pit Stops are elimination points, so you need to race as fast as you can because if you're last...you'll be eliminated. Everybody understands that, right? Okay. Your first clue is waiting inside the envelope attached to the luggage you brought with you. When I give you the word, you can run to your bags, read the clue, make your way to one of the 2014 Ford Mustangs parked out front and make your way to the airport. As always, the first team to cross the Finish Line at the end of 13 legs will win...$1,000,000! Is everybody ready?

(the 12 teams cheer)

Phil Keoghan: The world is waiting. Good luck...Travel safe...

Phil raised his right arm and arched his eyebrow to try and toy with the teams. Then...

Phil: GO!

Let the race begin!

Twister: Let's go, Clio!

Dudley: Come on, Kitty!

Randy: Pace it down, Heidi. Pace it down.

Otto: First clue, Reggie. Here it is.

ROUTE INFO:

Fly to London, England! Once there, drive yourselves to Stonehenge. You may only travel on one of 2 flights:

American #229, departing at 7:45 PM

United #1567, departing at 8:15 PM

You have $100 for this leg of the race.

Duke: Let's go, Tristan!

Tristan: I can't believe this! We are on 'The Amazing Race'!

Heidi: Go, go, go! This is so exciting! We're on Amazing Race!

Otto: They don't call this The Amazing Race for nothin'!

Twister: Saddle up, Clio! It's gonna be a wild ride!

Dudley: Let's roll, Kitty! We're gonna win ourselves $1,000,000!

(The Amazing Race season 14-22 theme)

TWISTER & CLIO...

DUDLEY & KITTY...

OTTO & REGGIE...

DUKE & TRISTAN...

LINUS & LUCY...

TJ & VINCE...

JIM & TIM...

RANDY & HEIDI...

CANDACE & JEREMY...

DIPPER & MABEL...

GUY & KELLY...

ABBY & CREE...

THE AMAZING RACE

GUY & KELLY - Brother\Sister

Guy: This is so awesome! We're on THE AMAZING RACE!

Kelly: SHE-YEAH! Okay, it tells us how to get there. What do we do?

Guy: I'll ask someone. Pardon me but do you know how to get to Logan Airport?

Local: You need Route 128.

Guy: Thanks. Bump me, Kelly! (they fist bump)

DUDLEY & KITTY - Best Friends\Co-Workers

Dudley: (reading clue) Remember, only 4 teams are allowed on the first flight.

Kitty: So get your compass out, Dudley. Your navigation skills are key here.

Kitty: (confessional) Neither of us are familiar with the Boston area, but Dudley had his compass with him and this is going to be one of our strong suits...our ability to navigate.

Kitty: (reading sign) Route 128 South - Beverly\Boston

Dudley: Right here, Kitty!

TWISTER & CLIO - Cousins

Clio: So we need to find Route 128.

Twister: I think I made the right call to let you drive here, Clio.

Clio: You'd probably wreck us out of the race if you drove, Twister.

Twister: Seems logical, Clio.

Clio: Stonehenge, So I've seen that place before.

Twister: On TV?

Clio: Yeah, because I've never been there!

LINUS & LUCY - Brother\Sister

Lucy: Hi, we're looking for Eastern Ave.

Local: That's on the other side of the city.

Linus: I told you! We were heading the wrong way!

Lucy: Should've listened to you, Linus. I just hope we get out of America here!

(LOGAN AIRPORT)

Otto: Pre-Flight Parking...right here, Rocket Girl!

Twister: Looking for Pre-Flight Parking. I think we may have missed the turn here.

Clio: Twister, I got this. Pre-Flight Parking right here. I already see a car. We're 2nd.

Duke: There's the Pre-Flight Parking, Tristan.

Tristan: 1, 2...SWEET! We're 3rd!

Randy: Glad I'm not driving here. 1, 2, 3...YES! We're on the first flight!

Otto: So, we're all looking for American Airlines. That's scheduled to get in a half hour earlier than United.

Heidi: So we're gonna have a 30 minute lead on the other 8 teams.

Randy: Appears so, Heidi.

(Ticket Counter)

Reggie: We're going to London, England. Just to confirm, no other crazy people like us have come through here?

Ticket Rep.: No, not at all.

Otto: AWESOME!

Otto & Reggie - 1st on AMERICAN AIRLINES  
Twister & Clio - 2nd on AMERICAN AIRLINES  
Randy & Heidi - 3rd on AMERICAN AIRLINES  
Duke & Tristan - Last on AMERICAN AIRLINES

(United Airlines counter)

Dudley: We need to go to London, England. Any tickets for that flight?

Ticket Clerk: Yes, sir.

Dudley & Kitty - 1st on UNITED AIRLINES  
Jim & Tim - 2nd on UNITED AIRLINES  
Candace & Jeremy - 3rd on UNITED ARILINES  
Linus & Lucy - 4th on UNITED AIRLINES  
Abby & Cree - 5th on UNITED AIRLINES  
Dipper & Mabel - 6th on UNITED AIRLINES  
Guy & Kelly - 7th on UNITED AIRLINES  
TJ & Vince - Last on UNITED AIRLINES

Phil Keoghan (voiceover): All teams are now on their way to London, England. Otto & Reggie, Twister & Clio, Randy & Heidi and Duke & Tristan are on the first flight which arrives 30 minutes earlier than the 2nd flight which carries Dudley & Kitty, Jim & Tim, Candace & Jeremy, Linus & Lucy, Abby & Cree, Dipper & Mabel, Guy & Kelly and TJ & Vince.

11 AM: London, England - Day 2

All teams landed in London by high noon London time. Otto and Reggie got a running start and found their Ford Focus almost instantly, as did the rest of the American Airlines group. As for the United Airlines group...Dudley and Kitty had better luck than the rest of the teams as both Jim and Tim and Dipper and Mabel couldn't find their bearings and quickly slipped to the back. However, teams like Candace and Jeremy and Guy and Kelly asked for directions from locals and surged ahead.

(Stonehenge)

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently in 1st Place

Duke: Those are some big rocks, Tristan!

Tristan: No doubt about it, Duke! There's the cluebox!

ROUTE INFO:

Find the castle that's the opposite of nor'easter.

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now figure out that they're looking for Eastnor Castle, where they'll find their next clue.

Duke: We'll have to ask someone.

Local: It could be Eastnor Castle.

Tristan: That's the opposite of nor'easter. Why didn't I think of that?

Duke: Can you tell us where it is?

Local: It's over near Tewkesbury, I think.

Tristan: Thanks.

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 2nd Place

Randy: Clue time! Find the castle that's the opposite of nor'easter.

Heidi: We should try and catch up with Duke & Tristan, maybe they know.

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 3rd Place

Reggie: Opposite of nor'easter...

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 4th Place

Twister: EASTNOR CASTLE! It's Eastnor Castle!

Heidi: It's Eastnor Castle? That's the opposite? That's where we're going?

Twister: Yeah!

Heidi: Thanks, Twister!

Otto: Thanks, dude!

GUY & KELLY  
Currently in 5th Place

Guy: Route Info...

ABBY & CREE  
Currently in 6th Place

Cree: Find the castle...

TJ & VINCE  
Currently in 7th Place

Vince: ...That's the opposite...

DUDLEY & KITTY  
Currently in 8th Place

Dudley: The opposite of nor'easter.

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Currently in 9th Place

Jeremy: I should know this, my family comes from England. It's Eastnor Castle.

JIM & TIM  
Currently in 10th Place

Tim: Hicka-bicka-boo! I know this one! It's Eastnor Castle!

LINUS & LUCY  
Currently in 11th Place

Lucy: The opposite of nor'easter?

Linus: Tim, a little help here?

Tim: It's Eastnor Castle, Linus.

Linus: Lucy, we're going to Eastnor Castle.

DIPPER & MABEL  
Currently in Last Place

Dipper: Looks like we're off to Eastnor Castle, Mabel.

The road to Eastnor Castle was treacherous. Dipper and Mabel continued to struggle, while Otto and Reggie found a way around Duke and Tristan to take over the top slot and get one step closer to the Double Express Pass.

(Eastnor Castle)

Otto: There it is!

Reggie: Let's get the clue.

ROUTE INFO: Time to storm the castle!

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now try to cimb a wall at Eastnor Castle, guarded by a mob of peasants, and grab a mideval flag. Then, using one of these ancient boats, they must carefully travel across the moat to a knight in shining armor who'll give them their next clue.

This task was a serious throwback to the time of Donatello, King Arthur and Merlin. Teams had to lead a mideval army into battle and storm Eastnor Castle, then travel across the moat to one of Arthur's knights of the roundtable. Nearly everyone fell into the moat, but the positions held steady after the Active Route Marker.

4:18 PM

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 1st Place

Otto: We got a Roadblock, Rocket Girl!

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 2nd Place

Randy: ROADBLOCK...

GUY & KELLY  
Currently in 3rd Place

Kelly: Who's ready...

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currenty in 4th Place

Duke: To go and battle...

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 5th Place

Twister: With a knight in shining armor?

Phil Keoghan: In this land of the mythic Knights of the Roundtable, teams face a Roadblock in which they must join forces with their very own knight in shining armor. Entering the tournament field, teams use a mideval weapon known as a ballista to fire melons at a knight standing 50 feet away. Once they defeat their armored opponent, they must search for a jester who'll hand them their next clue.

Roadblock Count:

Twister: 0, Clio: 1  
Otto: 1, Reggie: 0  
Randy: 1, Heidi: 0  
Duke: 0, Tristan: 1  
Dipper: 1, Mabel: 0  
Jim: 1, Tim: 0  
TJ: 0, Vince: 1  
Guy: 1, Kelly: 0  
Abigail: 1, Cree:0  
Linus: 1, Lucy: 0  
Dudley: 0, Kitty: 1  
Candace: 0, Jeremy: 1

The Roadblock was a pain in the neck for one team as Clio had a shot ricochet and slam right into her face (a la Brook & Claire from TAR 17)! Even though Otto wasn't an accurate shot, he managed to pull through despite heavy competition from Tristan, setting up a footrace to the mat.

5:50 PM

Otto: YES! Knight...say goodbye! I believe you have a clue for us, Mr. Jester.

Reggie: Thank you very much. I'll read this one since you're a little winded.

ROUTE INFO: Search the castle grounds for the Pit Stop. HURRY! The last team to 'check in' MAY BE ELIMINATED!

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now search the sprawling grounds of Eastnor Castle for this forested meadow, the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The first team to arrive will win the Express Pass...and a SECOND EXPRESS PASS to give to another team! And the last team to check in here...MAY BE ELIMINATED!

It was indeed a dead heat race for the Double Express Pass. The winner wouldn't be decided until the first footsteps hit the Pit Stop Mat. Then...

Otto: Let's go, Rocket Girl!

Reggie: I see Phil dead ahead! PHIL!

Otto: What's the scoop here, Phil?

Phil Keoghan: Otto & Reggie, YOU ARE TEAM #1! You have won TWO EXPRESS PASSES! One to keep and one that you must give to another team before the end of the 5th leg! Congratulations, guys! Here comes another team.

Duke: Aw, nuts!

Tristan: Just missed those Express Passes.

Phil: Duke & Tristan, you are TEAM #2!

Tristan: So close.

Tristan: (confessional) To miss out on the two Express Passes by just a few minutes...it's devastating. But I know that Duke and I can rebound from this and get first on the next leg.

5:58 PM

Phil: Guy & Kelly, you are TEAM #3!

6:05 PM

Phil: Randy & Heidi, you are TEAM #4!

6:18 PM

Phil: Jim & Tim, you are TEAM #5!

6:23 PM

Phil Keoghan: Twister & Clio, you are TEAM #6!

6:31 PM

Phil: Dudley & Kitty, you are TEAM #7!

6:43 PM

Phil: Abby & Cree, you are TEAM #8!

6:55 PM

Phil: Candace & Jeremy, you are TEAM #9! Linus & Lucy, that makes you TEAM #10!

7:26 PM

Phil: TJ & Vince, you are TEAM #11! STILL IN THE RACE!

8:45 PM

Phil Keoghan: Dipper & Mabel, you're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race.

Dipper: We deserved it. We were terrible today.

(end credits)

NEXT TIME:

\- Teams head for Ghana, where they have to do some 'shady deals'.  
\- One team may 'Tune In' to victory.  
\- CAUTION: DOUBLE U-TURN AHEAD!

STAY TUNED!


	2. Leg 2 (London to Ghana)

2 episodes in one day? Has he gone mad? No, it's just writing!

Episode 2 - **_"Homeowners Are Pretty Finicky Here"_** **(Randy)**

11 teams remain as we head for Ghana in the 2nd leg of the CARTOON AMAZING RACE!

Phil Keoghan: (voiceover) Previously on THE AMAZING RACE...12 teams gathered at the Starting Line in Gloucester, Massachusetts, where they learned of a game-changing prize.

Phil: If you win this first leg of the race, you'll win an EXPRESS PASS. You'll also recieve a SECOND EXPRESS PASS that you must give to another team before the end of the 5th leg!

Phil Keoghan (voiceover): Once in England, Dipper & Mabel fell to last when they couldn't find their bearings.

Dipper: Seems to me that we've been going around in circles all day, Mabel.

Mabel: We're in last right now because of bad directions. Man, I hate it when that happens.

Phil Keoghan: (voice) While at Eastnor Castle, cousins Twister & Clio couldn't stay afloat. At a mideval Roadblock, Kitty took a shot from a watermelon misfire...but battled back to defeat her foe.

Kitty: Never mess with TUFF!

Phil Keoghan: (voice) Otto & Reggie came in first and won two Express Passes...while Dipper & Mabel came in last.

Phil: Dipper & Mabel...you have been eliminated from the race.

Phil Keoghan: (voiceover) 11 teams remain, who'll be eliminated...NEXT?

(The Amazing Race season 14-22 theme)

TWISTER & CLIO...

DUDLEY & KITTY...

OTTO & REGGIE...

DUKE & TRISTAN...

LINUS & LUCY...

TJ & VINCE...

JIM & TIM...

RANDY & HEIDI...

CANDACE & JEREMY...

DIPPER & MABEL...

GUY & KELLY...

ABBY & CREE...

THE AMAZING RACE

('Rule Britannia')

We begin with some shots of downtown London, England, including shots of Stonehenge, Big Ben and the London Eye. Then, Phil Keoghan begins the episode.

Phil Keoghan: This is Eastnor Castle, nestled in the English countryside. This massive estate was the first Pit Stop in a race around the world. Otto & Reggie won the last leg of the race. They will depart first at...

5:52 AM - Day 3

Otto: Leg 2 comin' up, Rocket Girl!

Reggie: Here we go, Otto!

ROUTE INFO:

Fly to the city of Accra, Ghana!

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now fly over 3100 miles to the city of Accra in the west African nation of Ghana. When they land, they'll make their way to Kwame Nkrumah Memorial Park. This monument, dedicated to the father of Ghanian independence, is where teams will find their next clue.

Reggie: CAUTION: A Double U-Turn will appear at some point in this leg!

Goodbye, Europe! Hello, Africa! Also...that's right! A Double U-Turn on leg 2!

Otto: We better get going!

Otto: (confessional) We have a newfound confidence after winning the Express Pass yesterday and there's the opportunity to win something called the Salvage Pass.

Reggie: If you win the Salvage Pass, you can either use it to get a 1 hour head start at the start of a leg or save a team, including yourselves, from elimination at a Pit Stop.

Otto: And it's good until leg 10, so we'll have time to decided upon whether to use it or not.

Now, here's how the Salvage Pass works:

A team that wins the Salvage Pass can use it up until leg 10 to either:

A. Obtain a 1 hour head start on a leg

B. Save themselves from elimination at a Pit Stop

or

C. Save another team from elimination at a Pit Stop

Other departure times:

Duke & Tristan: 5:52 AM  
Guy & Kelly: 5:58 AM  
Randy & Heidi: 6:05 AM  
Jim & Tim: 6:18 AM  
Twister & Clio: 6:23 AM  
Dudley & Kitty: 6:31 AM  
Abby & Cree: 6:43 AM  
Candace & Jeremy: 6:55 AM  
TJ & Vince: 7:26 AM

Phil Keoghan: All teams are now on a 6 hour flight to Accra, Ghana.

During the flight, teams hatched a U-Turn plan. Otto and Reggie decided that they would U-Turn Randy and Heidi in an attempt to eliminate Team Norrisville from the race early. Reggie was able to get the other teams, including Twister and Clio, on board.

2:20 PM: Accra, Ghana

GUY & KELLY  
Currently in 1st Place

Kelly: Cluebox up ahead, Guy!

Guy: I'm on it!

ROUTE INFO:

Make your way to Makola Market!

Phil: Teams must now make their way to Makola Market, where they'll find their next clue.

Kelly: Guy, come on! We're in the lead! We gotta go!

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 2nd Place

Otto: Make your way...

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 3rd Place

Heidi: ...to Makola Market

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 4th Place

Twister: ...across the street from the main entrance.

In a city like Accra, bustling with many marketplaces, one can easily get lost, especially in a race around the world. That's exactly what happened to the 11 remaining teams. Yet somehow, TJ and Vince found their way to the next cluebox.

2:55 PM

TJ & VINCE  
Currently in 1st Place

TJ: ROADBLOCK...

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 2nd Place

Clio: Who thinks they can handle some shady dealing?

Phil Keoghan: The African sun burns bright in the city of Accra, so sunglasses are one of the most popular items for sale. Now teams must compete in a sea...of local vendors. In this Roadblock, one team member must sell as many sunglasses as it takes to make 15 cedis...about 10 dollars, while not selling any pair for less than 3 cedis. Then teams must present the money to the lead vendor to get their next clue.

Roadblock Count:

Twister: 1, Clio: 1  
Otto: 1, Reggie: 1  
Randy: 2, Heidi: 0  
Duke: 1, Tristan: 1  
Dipper: 1, Mabel: 0 (ELIMINATED)  
Jim: 1, Tim: 1  
TJ: 1, Vince: 1  
Guy: 2, Kelly: 0  
Abigail: 1, Cree: 1  
Linus: 1, Lucy: 1  
Dudley: 1, Kitty: 1  
Candace: 1, Jeremy: 1

Little word of warning: Don't have Reggie Rocket do a selling task on 'Amazing Race'. It will not work! Same goes for Candace Flynn and Tim Possible!

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Currently in 7th Place

Candace: Sunglasses anyone? You guys, thank you! 5 cedi.

JIM & TIM  
Twin Brothers

Jim: Tim's having serious issues with this. I'm starting to think that maybe I should've done the Roadblock.

Tim: It's alright, bro! I got the money!

Jim: Hoo-sha! Let's get the clue.

ROUTE INFO:

Make your way to the June 4th area and find Peace Motor Spare Parts to pick up your next clue.

Teams arrived at Peace Motor Spare Parts in this order:

1st: Jim & Tim  
2nd: Randy & Heidi  
3rd: Guy & Kelly  
4th: Otto & Reggie  
5th: Twister & Clio  
6th: Duke & Tristan  
7th: Dudley & Kitty  
8th: Abby & Cree  
9th: TJ & Vince  
10th: Candace & Jeremy  
11th: Linus & Lucy

3:40 PM

Tim: Detour - Tune In or Check Out?

Phil: The creativity and ingenuity of the local people can be seen everywhere in Ghana. The result is a distinctive lifestyle that presents our teams with a unique Detour. The choice: TUNE IN or CHECK OUT. In TUNE IN, teams make their way to this electrical supply store and pick up a television antenna system. Then, they must find a marked house and install the antenna to the specifications of the owner. When teams get the TV signal properly tuned in, the owner will hand them their next clue. In CHECK OUT, teams make their way to this woodworking shop, where coffins are created to represent the lifestyle of their eventual occupants. Once they choose a coffin, they must transport it through the backstreets of town to this showroom...Hello Coffin, where they'll recieve their next clue.

TUNE IN:

Jim & Tim  
Abby & Cree  
Randy & Heidi

CHECK OUT:

Linus & Lucy  
Otto & Reggie  
Twister & Clio  
Dudley & Kitty  
Duke & Tristan  
Candace & Jeremy  
TJ & Vince  
Guy & Kelly

Another word of warning: For someone who isn't mechanically inclined, a Detour that deals with TV antennas...may not be the smartest choice. However, when your other Detour option is carrying a 30 pound coffin through town, I guess it's the lesser of 2 evils.

(TUNE IN Detour)

RANDY & HEIDI  
Dating

Randy: Homeowners are pretty finicky here, Team Rocket.

OTTO & REGGIE  
Brother\Sister

Otto: You're telling us, Cunningham!

Reggie: We're not in Ocean Shores anymore, Rocket Boy!

Heidi: Did you get it, Randy?

Randy: Got it!

Heidi: Try it now.

Local: Good. (hands a clue to Randy and Heidi)

Randy: Thank you!

Otto: NICE! U-Turn coming up here, Reggie.

Heidi: ROUTE INFO - Make your way to the Jamestown Lighthouse.

Reggie: CAUTION: DOUBLE U-TURN AHEAD!

Phil Keoghan: This is a Double U-Turn, where 2 teams have the opportunity to slow down 2 other teams, forcing them to preform both sides of the Detour. In this case, any team that U-Turns another will remain anonymous.

Randy: Let's motor!

Unfortunately, it was Linus and Lucy, among others, who decided to CHECK OUT the coffin Detour.

(CHECK OUT Detour)

Lucy: So we need to find a coffin and deliver it to a showroom.

Linus: Let's pick this one, shaped like a camera.

Lucy: You want the camera, Linus?

Linus: I want to go for the camera.

Lucy: We'll take the camera.

Linus: Holy Great Pumpkin! This is heavy!

Lucy: Linus, you're such a blockhead! There! You have a clue for us?

Linus: Thank you! CAUTION: DOUBLE U-TURN AHEAD!

At the Jamestown Lighthouse, Otto and Reggie were the first to find the Double U-Turn and now had a choice to make - stay true to their word and U-Turn Randy & Heidi or not U-Turn anyone at all?

4:40 PM

(Double U-Turn)

Otto: Alright, we're first!

Reggie: You want to U-Turn anyone?

Otto: No way! We're in first, we're safe as is. We choose not to U-Turn anyone. Pit Stop coming up.

ROUTE INFO:

Make your way to the next Pit Stop! Hurry! The last team to check in MAY be eliminated!

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now make their way to Kaneshie Market, one of the largest markets in all of west Africa. Once there, teams must navigate through the crush of people and vendors to this bridge, the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...MAY BE ELIMINATED!

Otto: We gotta move it, Reggie!

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 2nd Place

Heidi: There's the U-Turn.

Randy: Otto & Reggie were just here. We're gonna U-Turn Guy & Kelly.

Heidi: We choose to U-Turn Guy & Kelly.

2 taps of the touch screens...that's all it took to send Guy & Kelly back to the other end of the Detour. Needless to say that they were not pleased when they found out they had to do the TUNE IN Detour.

U-Turn: GUY & KELLY

GUY & KELLY  
Currently in 3rd Place

Guy: U-Turn right there!

Kelly: Oh my God!

Guy: Someone U-Turned us. Thank goodness it's a Double U-Turn, so we can U-Turn a team that's further behind.

Kelly: Who do you want to U-Turn?

Guy: Jim & Tim.

Kelly: We choose to U-Turn Jim & Tim.

U-Turn: JIM & TIM

JIM & TIM  
Currently in 4th Place

Jim: There it is! Tim, we're U-Turned.

The Genius Twins didn't take their U-Turn too well either. Having to lug a 30 pound coffin across town...not fun at all! Worst of all, it was a Blind U-Turn, so they don't know who U-Turned them!

(Confessional)

Tim: We get to the U-Turn mat and see our faces on it, I had it narrowed down to either Otto & Reggie or Randy & Heidi. They were the only ones in front of us at the Detour.

Jim: It was probably Randy & Heidi, Tim! Heidi's a manipulating shrew of a teenage girl. She could've U-Turned us!

Tim: Whatever, let's just go back and do the other Detour.

This Pit Stop race was over before it started as Team Rocket (No, not THAT Team Rocket) ran to the mat and stuck the landing over 7 minutes ahead of their nearest competitors.

5:18 PM

Phil Keoghan: Otto & Reggie, once again you are TEAM #1! You have won the SALVAGE PASS! Congratulations!

5:25 PM

Phil: Randy & Heidi, you are TEAM #2! Twister & Clio, that makes you TEAM #3!

5:34 PM

Phil: Duke & Tristan, you are TEAM #4!

5:41 PM

Phil: Abby & Cree, you are TEAM #5!

5:50 PM

Phil: Candace & Jeremy, you are TEAM #6!

5:57 PM

Phil: TJ & Vince, you are TEAM #7!

6:06 PM

Phil: Guy & Kelly, you are TEAM #8!

6:13 PM

Phil: Dudley & Kitty, you are TEAM #9!

6:40 PM

Phil: Linus & Lucy, you're the 10th team to arrive, but you did not complete the Detour and have incurred a 6 hour penalty that you must wait out before I can check you in. Please step off the mat.

7:04 PM

Phil Keoghan: Jim & Tim, you're the last team to arrive. However, since Linus & Lucy are waiting out a penalty, you are officially TEAM #10! YOU ARE STILL IN THE RACE! Linus & Lucy, come on over. Linus & Lucy, you're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race.

Lucy: Thanks a lot, you blockhead! You got us eliminated, Linus!

(end credits)

Next time:

\- Teams continue racing through Ghana  
\- Kelly makes a move for the Express Pass  
\- Teams face a very 'Rocky' road.

STAY TUNED FOR LEG 3!


	3. Leg 3 (Ghana)

You've got to be kidding! 3 episodes in one day? Now I'm completely off my rockers! Anyway...10 teams remain as we continue racing through Ghana! Who'll be next on the chopping block? Stay tuned and find out!

Episode 3 - **_"In Phil We Trust"_ (Kelly)**

Phil Keoghan (off-screen): Previously on THE AMAZING RACE, 11 teams raced from London to Accra, Ghana. In a crowded marketplace, teams tried to make the deal.

Randy: Gorgeous, darling!

Reggie: You wanna buy them?

TJ: Please, I'm asking you!

Phil Keoghan (voiceover): At the Detour, Otto and Reggie did some heavy lifting...

Reggie: Who says girls aren't strong?

Phil Keoghan (voice): ...and came in first.

Phil: You are team #1 and you have won the Salvage Pass! Congratulations!

Phil Keoghan (voice): While siblings Linus and Lucy bid a tearful goodbye.

Phil: I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race.

Phil Keoghan (off-screen voice): 10 teams remain. Who'll be eliminated...NEXT?

Otto: This is what Rocket Power's all about!

Reggie: $1,000,000 or bust, Rocket Boy!

(The Amazing Race season 14-22 theme)

TWISTER & CLIO...

DUDLEY & KITTY...

OTTO & REGGIE...

DUKE & TRISTAN...

LINUS & LUCY...

TJ & VINCE...

JIM & TIM...

RANDY & HEIDI...

CANDACE & JEREMY...

DIPPER & MABEL...

GUY & KELLY...

ABBY & CREE...

THE AMAZING RACE

Phil Keoghan: This is Accra, capitol city of Ghana; and in the heart of Accra, KANESHIE MARKET. Comprised of more than 2,000 vendors, it is one of the largest markets in West Africa. This is the start of the 3rd leg in a race around the world. Otto & Reggie won the last leg of the race. They will depart first at...

5:18 AM - Day 5

Otto: Here we go, Rocket Girl!

Reggie: ROUTE INFO!

ROUTE INFO:

Make your way to the neighborhood of Jamestown and find Akotaku Academy. You have $90 for this leg of the race. Caution: Yield ahead!

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now travel across the city to the neighborhood of Jamestown. Once in the area, they have to find the Akotaku Boxing Academy, where they'll recieve their next clue.

Otto: Looks like I'll be replicating Sylvester Stallone.

Reggie: Don't get your hopes up, Rocket Boy.

(confessional)

Otto: We've got more momentum now that we've won the first 2 legs. We're pumped for the rest of the race. We're ready to go.

Reggie: We are in it to win it!

Other departure times:

Randy & Heidi - 5:25 AM  
Twister & Clio - 5:25 AM  
Duke & Tristan - 5:34 AM  
Abby & Cree - 5:41 AM  
Candace & Jeremy - 5:50 AM  
TJ & Vince - 5:57 AM  
Guy & Kelly - 6:06 AM  
Dudley & Kitty - 6:13 AM  
Jim & Tim - 7:04 AM

8:00 AM

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 1st Place

Otto: BOXING! Reggie, it's boxing!

Reggie: We got a Roadblock! You've got a 'Rocky' road ahead!

Phil Keoghan: Here in Ghana, boxing is the most popular sport after soccer and boxing gyms like this appear in neighborhoods throughout the country. In a place that has produced several world champions, one team member must learn to properly wrap their hands before suiting up in training gear. Next, they must work on the speedbag for 60 seconds and then jump rope for 60 seconds. When they master both exercises, the trainer will give them their next clue.

Roadblock Count:

Twister: 2, Clio: 1  
Otto: 2, Reggie: 1  
Randy: 3, Heidi: 0  
Duke: 2, Tristan: 1  
Dipper: 1, Mabel: 0 (ELIMINATED)  
Jim: 2, Tim: 1  
TJ: 1, Vince: 2  
Guy: 2, Kelly: 1  
Abigail: 1, Cree: 2  
Linus: 1, Lucy: 1 (ELIMINATED)  
Dudley: 1, Kitty: 2  
Candace: 1, Jeremy: 2

RANDY & HEIDI  
Dating

Heidi: You got this one, Randy! Go get 'em, Ninja-boy!

(confessional)

Heidi: Randy has done all 3 Roadblocks to this point in the race. I've got a good feeling that next leg, there will be Roadblock that I'll be able to do because this...boxing...just isn't my kind of challenge.

BACK AT THE ROADBLOCK...

Heidi: Don't let those Rocket-dorks best us again!

Trainer: Good.

Randy: Yes! Who's tough now?

OTTO & REGGIE  
Brother\Sister

Otto: You've got to be kidding me. Randy & Heidi got us.

Reggie: It's okay, Rocket Boy. We can totally beat Randy & Heidi in a footrace.

Heidi: Lying witch!

Reggie: That's it! She is so not getting our 2nd Express Pass!

Trainer: Good!

Otto: Thank you. Yield coming up, Rocket Girl.

ROUTE INFO:

Travel by taxi to the Dodowa district and find a marked supply depot to pick up your next clue.

10:20 AM

Otto: There's the Yield!

Reggie: Thank goodness! We're first!

Phil Keoghan: This is the first of only 3 Yields teams can use to stop another team from racing. At this specific point, one team can force any other team to Yield, that is, to stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. Any team that's been forced to Yield must turn this hourglass upside down and wait for the sand to run out before they continue on, even as other teams may pass them. In this case, any team that Yields another will remain anonymous.

Reggie: We choose to 'Yield' Randy & Heidi!

Otto: This is what Heidi gets for making fun of you, Rocket Girl.

Reggie: She brought it upon herself.

Yield: RANDY & HEIDI

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 2nd Place

Heidi: OH MY GOD!

Randy: Otto & Reggie Yielded us.

Heidi: DAMN IT!

ABBY & CREE  
Currently in 3rd Place

Cree: There's the Yield, sis!

Abby: Randy & Heidi are Yielded!

(confessional)

Cree: Randy and Heidi was the last team any of us expected to be Yielded...but here they are on the Yield mat waiting out a Yield penalty.

11:00 AM

TJ & VINCE  
Currently in 1st Place

TJ: We're looking for the Supply Depot...

Vince: There it is!

TJ: ROUTE INFO...

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now choose a pair of wheelbarrows and load them with construction supplies. Then, they'll take them to the Asebi D\A Primary School and deliver them to the foreman. If they deliver all the right supplies, the foreman will give them their next clue.

11:35 AM

TJ: Thank you.

Vince: Thanks very much.

ROUTE INFO - African Geography Quiz!

Phil Keoghan: Covering more than 11,000,000 square miles, Africa is the 2nd largest continent on Earth. In a place this big, our teams' greatest challenge could be figuring out exactly where they are. Entering a village classroom, teams will be tested on their knowledge of African geography. When they come up with the correct answers, the class monitor will hand them their next clue.

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 4th Place

Randy: Can't believe we got Yielded.

Heidi: My fault, Randy. We are so not getting that Express Pass now.

Randy: Did we get it?

Foreman: Good.

Randy: YES! Thank you!

Heidi: African Geography Quiz...oh dear. This is not good.

GUY & KELLY  
Brother\Sister

Class Monitor: Ghana...

Guy: Kelly, raise your hand! Raise your hand!

Kelly: Where is it?

Guy: Process of elimination, Kelly. Go with your instincts.

Kelly: Here?

Class Monitor: Good.

Kelly: ALRIGHT!

Guy: We got a clue!

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 2nd Place

Otto: Apparently Conroy didn't go over Africa in class.

Kelly: You want the answer?

Reggie: Please!

Kelly: Well, hand over your 2nd Express Pass!

(confessional)

Reggie: Unbeliveable! Kelly's playing the 'answer for Express Pass' trick.

Otto: We've seen this before. It's how alliances fall apart on the race.

Class Monitor: Ghana...

Otto: I got this one!

Class Monitor: Good.

Reggie: NO EXPRESS PASS FOR YOU!

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 2nd Place

Otto: DETOUR - Bicycle Parts or Language Arts?

Phil Keoghan: After a long day at school or work, villagers take pleasure in the pasttimes passed down by their elders. To fit in with the locals, teams must educate themselves on one of 2 things: BICYCLE PARTS or LANGUAGE ARTS. In BICYCLE PARTS, teams learn to play a children's game seen throughout Africa. They must use a stick to roll a bicycle rim on the uneven terrain. If they can roll their rims all the way down the soccer field and back, without letting it fall, the schoolchildren will give them their next clue. In LANGUAGE ARTS, teams choose a proverb containing 8 highlighted phrases. Each phrase has a corresponding symbol in a native visual alphabet known as Adinkra. Teams then go to this decorative cloth and, like a word search game, must find all the symbols appearing in the correct sequence in order to recieve their next clue.

BICYCLE PARTS:

Otto & Reggie  
Twister & Clio  
Candace & Jeremy  
TJ & Vince  
Randy & Heidi

LANGUAGE ARTS:

Duke & Tristan  
Jim & Tim  
Dudley & Kitty  
Guy & Kelly  
Abby & Cree

LANGUAGE ARTS DETOUR...

Guy: So we have to pick a proverb.

Kelly: In Phil We Trust.

Guy: There's the decoder, Kelly!

(confessional)

Guy: So we found the decoder and started taking down our 8 symbols...but no sooner than we got there, Dudley & Kitty were right behind us, tracking us down.

Kelly: We were thinking that this is the worst possible thing that could happen to us right now. For all we know, we could be last!

DUDLEY & KITTY  
Best Friends\Co-Workers

Kitty: I got the symbols!

Dudley: Okay, now we have to find the cloth. We need to find the symbols on the cloth...right here.

Kitty: Remember, Dudley...they have to be in order.

Dudley: This could be tougher than we thought.

Kitty: I think you spoke too soon, Dudley! I found our 8 symbols!

Dudley: Circle 'em! Let's ask the schoolkids!

Kitty: Did we get it? We did? YES! Thank you!

Dudley: Make your way to the next Pit Stop, The Home of Awusa Ntso!

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now make their way out of the school and search for the home of Awusa Ntso. Resting on the homestead of a local villager, this local farm is now the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...MAY BE ELIMINATED!

BICYCLE PARTS DETOUR...

Otto: See how they're doing it, Reggie?

Reggie: I got it, I got it!

Otto: Here's the rim, here's the stick.

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 3rd Place

Twister: Bicycle Parts...to the left.

Clio: Otto and Reggie are already here! Let's see how my man does it! (purrs)

Twister: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on Otto!

Clio: Same goes for you and Reggie, Twister!

Twister: Save it for after the race, Clio. We gotta roll these rims around the field. Look, Randy & Heidi are already here!

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 4th Place

Randy: GREAT! JUST GREAT! The Rocket gang is already here!

Heidi: You do your job, I'll do mine. Just focus on the Detour at hand.

12:02 PM

OTTO & REGGIE  
Brother\Sister

Otto: The Rockets are cleared for liftoff!

Reggie: Make your way to the next Pit Stop!

TWISTER & CLIO  
Cousins

Clio: Well, isn't this a startling turn of events?

Twister: We got the Pit Stop coming up!

RANDY & HEIDI  
Dating

Heidi: Make your way to the next Pit Stop!

Randy: Let's go!

12:06 PM

Phil Keoghan: Dudley & Kitty...YOU ARE TEAM #1! As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won $5,000...EACH! Congratulations!

12:07 PM

Phil: Otto & Reggie, you're team #2! Twister & Clio, that makes you team #3! Randy & Heidi, you are team #4!

12:20 PM

Phil: TJ & Vince, you are team #5!

12:26 PM

Phil: Guy & Kelly, you're team #6!

12:30 PM

Phil: Abby & Cree, you're team #7!

12:38 PM

Phil: Jim & Tim, you're team #8!

12:52 PM

Phil: Duke & Tristan, you're team #9!

1:13 PM

Phil Keoghan: Candace & Jeremy, you're the last team to arrive. I'm...pleased to tell you that this is a non-elimination leg and YOU ARE STILL IN THE AMAZING RACE! Since you are the last team, you know what that means...

Jeremy: Speed Bump.

Phil Keoghan: It means you'll encounter a Speed Bump along the next leg of the race and you must complete that task before you can continue on.

(confessional)

Candace: I'm very proud of Jeremy. It's because of him that I know that we'll be able to handle the Speed Bump and rebound from our poor performance in this leg.

Jeremy: We'll be ready for whatever comes our way.

Candace: For us, The Amazing Race begins now!

(end credits)

Next time on 'The Amazing Race'

\- Teams head for Sweden, where an icy Speed Bump awaits Candace & Jeremy  
\- Dog sled skills may prove to be the deciding factor at a Roadblock  
\- A winter wonderland may not be so wonderful for one team at the Detour

STAY TUNED FOR LEG 4!


	4. Leg 4 (Ghana to Sweden)

10 teams still remain as we race through Sweden! Can Candace and Jeremy overcome their Speed Bump? We're about to find out! ROLL IT!

 _ **"They Can Knock Us Down, But They Can't Knock Us Out!"**_ \- Duke (of Duke and Tristan)

Phil Keoghan (voiceover): Previoulsy on THE AMAZING RACE, 10 teams continued their race through the West African nation of Ghana. At a rural primary school, Dudley & Kitty failed a pop quiz...

Schoolkids: NO!

Dudley: Our friends at TUFF are probably gonna grill us for this.

Phil Keoghan (voice): ...But eventually passed...

Teacher: Very good.

Phil Keoghan (voice): ...and won the leg.

Phil Keoghan: You are team #1!

Phil Keoghan (off-screen voice): At the Detour, teams tried to master a children's game. Candace wilted under the hot sun...

Candace: I'm sorry, Jeremy. I really am.

Phil Keoghan (voiceover): ...but found the strength to finish and recieved some welcome news with her boyfriend.

Phil: This is a non-elimination leg and you are still in the race!

Phil Keoghan (voiceover): 10 teams remain, who'll be eliminated...NEXT?

Duke: They can knock us down, but they can't knock us out!

(The Amazing Race season 14-22 theme)

TWISTER & CLIO...

DUDLEY & KITTY...

OTTO & REGGIE...

DUKE & TRISTAN...

LINUS & LUCY...

TJ & VINCE...

JIM & TIM...

RANDY & HEIDI...

CANDACE & JEREMY...

DIPPER & MABEL...

GUY & KELLY...

ABBY & CREE...

THE AMAZING RACE

Phil Keoghan: This is Doryumu, a farming community in the West African nation of Ghana. Here, where people live and work much like they did for generations, teams found this rural homestead, the 3rd Pit Stop in a race around the world. During the Pit Stop, teams returned to the Asebi Primary School to help with renovations. Dudley & Kitty won the last leg of the race. They will depart first at...

12:06 AM - Day 6

Dudley: You're headed to the Arctic Circle!

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now fly 4500 miles from the furnace to the freezer...the city of Kiruna in the area known as Swedish lapland. Due to limited flights out of Ghana, teams are given tickets on the same flight to Kiruna, but are in no obligation to use them. Landing inside the Arctic Circle, teams will have to drive to the nearby town of Jukkasjarvi, home of the world famous Icehotel. In winter, this mammoth structure a not even close to warm reception for its guests. In summer, the 10,000 tons of ice used to make up this hotel are kept in a nearby warehouse. It is here that teams will find their next clue.

Kitty: Oh my god, we're going to the Arctic Circle!

OTTO & REGGIE  
2nd to Depart - 12:07 AM

Reggie: Route Info - You're headed to the Arctic Circle!

Otto: Aw, yeah! The perfect place to snowboard!

Reggie: Focus, Rocket Boy. We're in a race.

TWISTER & CLIO  
3rd to Depart - 12:07 AM

RANDY & HEIDI  
4th to Depart - 12:07 AM

Twister: Unbeliveable!

Randy: We're going to the Arctic Circle!

TJ & VINCE  
5th to Depart - 12:20 AM

TJ: When you land, proceed to the Icehotel...

GUY & KELLY  
6th to Depart - 12:26 AM

Kelly: You're headed to the Arctic Circle! Fly to Kiruna, Sweden!

Guy: Once you land, make your way to the Icehotel!

ABBY & CREE  
7th to Depart - 12:30 AM

Cree: THE ARCTIC CIRCLE, ABBY!

Abigail: Let's roll, sis!

JIM & TIM  
8th to Depart - 12:38 AM

Tim: We're going to the Arctic Circle! Hoo-sha, Jim!

Jim: Next stop, Sweden!

DUKE & TRISTAN  
9th to Depart - 12:52 AM

Duke: Where are we going?

Tristan: Arctic Circle! Sweden!

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Last to Depart - 1:13 AM

Candace: You're headed to the Arctic Circle! Once you land, make your way to the Icehotel.

Jeremy: Here we go, Candace!

(confessional)

Jeremy: We came in last place in the last leg, not our best showing.

Candace: Lucky for us, during the Pit Stop, Otto & Reggie gave us their 2nd Express Pass, so we'll be able to skip the Speed Bump and gain an advantage this leg.

Jeremy: We probably should've brought gloves and butt pads.

Candace: Well, we didn't. But we do have an Express Pass.

Phil Keoghan (voiceover): All teams are now flying to Frankfurt, Germany, en route to Kiruna, Sweden.

1:06 PM - Jukkasjarvi, Sweden - Day 8

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 1st Place

Heidi: There's the Icehotel, Randy!

Randy: Speed Bump...Candace & Jeremy have to do it.

Heidi: Don't know if the Rockets gave them that 2nd Express Pass.

Randy: This is our clue?

Phil Keoghan: Teams must know figure out the clue etched in their block of ice is leading them to Fjellborg's Lodge, where they'll find their next clue.

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently in 2nd Place

Duke: Man, this is cold!

Tristan: The clue's leading us to something named Fjellborg.

Duke: We should ask someone, ask a local.

RANDY & HEIDI  
Dating

Heidi: Pardon me, is there anything with the name Fjellborg around here?

Local: I think you're looking for Fejellborg's Lodge.

Randy: Fjellborg's Lodge?

Local: Yes, sir.

Randy: Thank you.

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Best Friends

Duke: Fjellborg's Lodge? Is that right?

Local: Yes.

Tristan: Thank you.

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 3rd Place

Otto: Here's our clue, Rocket Girl.

Reggie: Heavy stuff. Looking for Fjellborg's Lodge.

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Currently in 4th Place

Jeremy: Speed Bump, Candace.

Phil Keoghan: Having been saved from elimination at the end of the last leg, Candace & Jeremy have now hit a Speed Bump, an extra task that only they must complete. In this Speed Bump, Candace & Jeremy must sit on this furniture made from blocks of ice for 10 minutes before continuing on the race.

(confessional)

Candace: We just said...

Candace & Jeremy: HELL NO!

Candace: Thank you, Otto & Reggie!

Jeremy: No way are we sitting on ice!

Candace: Let's take one of these ice blocks...and we're off.

Jeremy: So we're looking for Fjellborg's Lodge.

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 5th Place

Twister: There's the Speed Bump. No sign of Candace & Jeremy.

Clio: I saw Otto hand Candace the 2nd Express Pass during the last Pit Stop, so maybe they used the Express Pass on the Speed Bump.

ABBY & CREE  
Currently in 6th Place

Cree: Our clue is in Swedish? No way we can decipher this!

Abigail: Better go find a local.

GUY & KELLY  
Currently in 7th Place

Kelly: Oh, don't tell me...Candace & Jeremy Express Passed the Speed Bump.

Guy: Not possible, Kelly! Otto & Reggie have the 2 Passes! Let's just take one of the ice blocks and go find a local.

JIM & TIM  
Currently in 8th Place

Jim: Alright, our clue's in Swedish. Let's try to pick it apart, see where we have to go.

Tim: Got it! Going to Fjellborg's Lodge.

Jim: Nice one, bro! Let's roll, Kato!

TJ & VINCE  
Currently in 9th Place

Vince: Jim, Tim! Help us out here? Where are we going?

Tim: Fjellborg's Lodge!

TJ: Thanks, guys! Fjellborg's Lodge, Vince.

Vince: 10-4, TJ!

DUDLEY & KITTY  
Currently in Last Place

Kitty: Stupid cab driver put us in last place. Dudley, we're going to Fjellborg's Lodge!

Dudley: How'd you know? The clue's in Swedish!

Kitty: Did you forget? I speak 120 different dialects fluently!

Dudley: Well, let's go, Kitty!

1:56 PM

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Currently in 1st Place

Candace: ROADBLOCK - Who's feeling kinda mushy?

Phil Keoghan: The ground in Kiruna is covered with snow 8 months of the year, making dogsleds the fastest form of transportation. But these dogs can't be allowed to lose their muscle in the offseason. Teams will now find out exactly what it takes to keep these animals in shape during the dog days of summer. Using a summer training sled, teams mush their dogs along this forest trail, along the way snatching five flags they can trade for a shipment of fur pelts. For every flag they miss, teams complete a penalty lap around the hunter's camp. Then, they must lead their dogs back to the start of the course, where they can exchange the pelts for their next clue.

Candace: I'm up, Jeremy.

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 2nd Place

Otto: This one's yours, Rocket Girl.

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 3rd Place

Randy: Who's feeling kinda mushy? Your turn at last, Heidi!

OTTO & REGGIE  
Brother\Sister

Reggie: On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner & Blitzen! Dash away, dash away, dash away, all!

Roadblock Count:

Twister: 2, Clio: 2  
Otto: 2, Reggie: 2  
Randy: 3, Heidi: 1  
Duke: 2, Tristan: 2  
Dipper: 1, Mabel: 0 (ELIMINATED)  
Jim: 2, Tim: 2  
TJ: 2, Vince: 2  
Guy: 2, Kelly: 2  
Abigail: 2, Cree: 2  
Linus: 1, Lucy: 1 (ELIMINATED)  
Dudley: 2, Kitty: 2  
Candace: 2, Jeremy: 2

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Currently in 1st Place

Jeremy: You got it, Candace! You got it, you got it, you got it! YEAH, CANDACE! WE'RE IN THE LEAD!

ROUTE INFO - Drive yourselves to the Vassijaure Train Station.

2:40 PM

Jeremy: I see a train station, Candace!

Candace: Vassijaure train station! Cluebox right there!

Jeremy: DETOUR! Sleds or Beds?

Phil Keoghan: The unspoiled wilderness in this part of the world is not only a haven for those who love extreme sports, but also a refuge for those who follow the customs of their ancestors. Now teams must decide exactly how they want to experience this land. Their choice: SLEDS or BEDS. In SLEDS, teams make their way to the top of this mountain. Then, using an extreme sports gadget called a TechSled, they must speed down the difficult course and both reach the finish line in less than 1:58. If they succeed, teams will recieve the next clue. But if they don't make it to the finish line in the allotted time, they must make their way back to the top and try again. In BEDS, teams make their way to this encampment of Sami people, who are descendants of the earliest Scandanavian nomads. Then, using tradional materials, teams must build a tentlike dwelling known as a goahti. When the structure is completed and the interior made comfortable for sleeping, the Sami elder will hand them the next clue.

SLEDS:

Otto & Reggie  
Twister & Clio  
Randy & Heidi

BEDS:

Candace & Jeremy  
Dudley & Kitty  
TJ & Vince  
Abby & Cree  
Guy & Kelly  
Duke & Tristan  
Jim & Tim

3:58 PM

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 1st Place

Heidi: WHOO! Thank you!

Randy: YES! THAT WAS SO BRUCE, HEIDI!

Heidi: ROUTE INFO - Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop!

Phil Keoghan: Teams must drive themselves across the frigid landscape to this proverbial line in the snow, the Norwegian Border. The last team to check in here...MAY BE ELIMINATED!

Randy: Let's go, Heidi!

BEDS DETOUR...

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Dating

Jeremy: How's the inside look?

Candace: Looks pretty good. Pardon me, wise elder. Can you check our tent?

Elder: Good.

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Currently in 2nd Place

Jeremy: Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop!

Candace: Let's go!

4:26 PM

Phil Keoghan: Randy & Heidi...YOU ARE TEAM #1!

Randy: YES! FINALLY! FIRST PLACE!

Heidi: First place, Randy! Can you believe it? (kisses him)

Phil Keoghan: And I have some good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip for 2 from Travelocity and you are going to Belize! CONGRATULATIONS!

4:33 PM

Phil: Otto & Reggie...YOU ARE TEAM #2!

4:39 PM

Phil: Candace & Jeremy, YOU ARE TEAM #3!

4:48 PM

Phil: Twister & Clio, YOU'RE TEAM #4!

5:02 PM

Phil: Duke & Tristan, YOU'RE TEAM #5!

5:08 PM

Phil: Guy & Kelly, YOU'RE TEAM #6!

5:15 PM

Phil: Dudley & Kitty, YOU'RE TEAM #7!

5:26 PM

Phil: Jim & Tim, YOU'RE TEAM #8!

5:32 PM

Phil: Abby & Cree, YOU'RE TEAM #9 AND YOU'RE STILL IN THE RACE!

5:51 PM

Phil Keoghan: TJ & Vince, you're the last team to arrive. I'm very sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race.

TJ: The tent was our downfall.

Vince: Should've went for the sleds, TJ. I should've told you sooner.

TJ: It's okay, Vince. Neither of us had any idea that the Swedes would be so finicky about their tents.

(end credits)

NEXT TIME ON THE AMAZING RACE:

\- Teams head for Norway!  
\- The 2nd Yield causes tension between the 9 remaining teams  
\- Fast Forward alert!

STAY TUNED!


	5. Leg 5 (Sweden to Norway)

9 teams remain as we race through northern Europe to Norway! Take it away, Phil Keoghan!

 _ **"Tastes Like A Million Bucks"**_ \- Heidi (of Randy and Heidi)

Phil Keoghan (voiceover): Previously on THE AMAZING RACE...10 teams raced from Ghana to Swedish lapland inside the Arctic Circle. At the Roadblock, teams went to the dogs...

Heidi: Go, doggies, go!

Reggie: Dash away, dash away, dash away all!

Phil Keoghan (voice): While dating couple Candace & Jeremy used their Express Pass on a frigid Speed Bump to gain some valuable time.

Candace: Thank you, Otto & Reggie!

Phil Keoghan (voice): At the Detour, best friends TJ & Vince crashed...

Vince: This is not my cup of tea.

Phil Keoghan (voice): ...While Randy & Heidi clashed.

Randy: Come on, Heidi!

Heidi: Sorry, Randy...I just can't do this.

Randy: You have to try, Heidi. Don't give up on me now! We only just begun, there's $1,000,000 on the line!

Phil Keoghan (off-screen): In the end, Randy & Heidi came in first...

Phil: YOU ARE TEAM #1!

Phil Keoghan (off-screen): And TJ & Vince went home.

Phil: I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race.

Phil Keoghan (off-screen voice): 9 teams remain, who'll be eliminated...NEXT?

Randy: Let's Ninja up, Heidi!

(The Amazing Race season 14-22 theme)

TWISTER & CLIO...

DUDLEY & KITTY...

OTTO & REGGIE...

DUKE & TRISTAN...

LINUS & LUCY...

TJ & VINCE...

JIM & TIM...

RANDY & HEIDI...

CANDACE & JEREMY...

DIPPER & MABEL...

GUY & KELLY...

ABBY & CREE...

THE AMAZING RACE

Phil Keoghan: This is Swedish lapland, far above the Arcitc Circle. In the summer, it is 'The Land of the Midnight Sun' and darkness never descends on the vast, unspoiled wilderness. Here, where Norway and Sweden meet in the snow, teams checked into the 4th Pit Stop in a race around the world. Randy & Heidi, who were the first to arrive at 4:26 PM, will depart at...

4:26 AM - Day 9

Randy: Make a run for the border! Drive yourselves to the city of Narvik, Norway!

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now drive across the border into Norway, find the city of Narvik and search for this gondola station. Once there, they must ride to the top of the mountain, where they'll find their next clue.

Heidi: You have $90 for this leg of the race.

(confessional)

Randy: We finished first in the last leg and we feel like we can do anything now after that.

Heidi: For us, The Amazing Race starts now.

OTTO & REGGIE  
2nd to Depart - 4:33 AM

Reggie: Drive to Narvik, Norway!

Otto: Aw, yeah! More shreddin' for Team Rocket!

Reggie: Not today, Rocket Boy.

CANDACE & JEREMY  
3rd to Depart - 4:39 AM

Candace: Drive across the border to Norway!

Jeremy: Man, am I stoked, Candace! We are goin' to Norway!

TWISTER & CLIO  
4th to Depart - 4:48 AM

Twister: ROUTE INFO! Where are we going, Clio?

Clio: We are off to Norway!

Twister: Here's hoping there's no Border Patrol. Can't stand those guys!

DUKE & TRISTAN  
5th to Depart - 5:02 AM

Tristan: Drive across the border to Narvik, Norway!

Duke: More of the Arctic?

Tristan: Unfortunately.

Duke: Hope there are penguins there.

Departure Times:

Randy & Heidi - 4:26 AM  
Otto & Reggie - 4:33 AM  
Candace & Jeremy - 4:39 AM  
Twister & Clio - 4:48 AM  
Duke & Tristan - 5:02 AM  
Guy & Kelly - 5:08 AM  
Dudley & Kitty - 5:15 AM  
Jim & Tim - 5:26 AM  
Abby & Cree - 5:32 AM

(Gondola station)

RANDY & HEIDI  
Dating

Randy: I can't believe we are on a gondola in Norway!

Heidi: Randy, you know I'm afraid of heights, don't you?

Randy: I know, Heidi. Don't be scared, I'm here for you, babe.

(confessional)

Heidi: I am extremely afraid of heights, Randy knows that and I gave him my full permission to push me off of a ledge if it came to that.

(FAGERNESFJELLET MOUNTAIN)

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 1st Place

Randy: Well, this is unexpected. We got a Yield here, Heidi!

Phil Keoghan: This is the 2nd of only 3 Yields teams can use to stop another team from racing. At this specific point, one team can force any other team to Yield, that is, to stop them from racing for a predetermined amount of time. Any team that's been forced to Yield must turn this hourglass upside down and wait for the sand to run out before they can continue on, even as other teams may pass them. In this case, any team that Yields another will remain anonymous.

Randy: Should we Yield anyone?

Heidi: Yes!

Randy: Who?

Heidi: Dudley & Kitty!

Randy: You sure?

Heidi: I'm sure.

Randy: We choose to 'Yield' Dudley & Kitty.

Yield: DUDLEY & KITTY

Heidi: Sorry, guys. You're a strong team.

Randy: Maybe too strong.

Heidi: Now let's get the clue.

Randy: We got a Fast Forward, Heidi.

Phil Keoghan: The first team that completes this Fast Forward can skip all tasks and go directly to the Pit Stop. In this Fast Forward, teams make their way to this restaraunt, where they must participate in a traditional Christmas ritual. What they don't know is that it involves eating an entire roasted sheep's head. When each team member has eaten half the head, they'll recieve the Fast Forward award.

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 1st Place

Heidi: We're gonna do the Fast Forward.

Randy: Happy Holidays, Heidi.

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 2nd Place

Reggie: Yield marker, right there!

Otto: Thank goodness! We're not Yielded! We have a Fast Forward, Rocket Girl. You want to try it?

Reggie: No, Otto. Let's take a look at the Route Info.

Otto: Make your way to the Skjombrua Bridge...

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 3rd Place

Clio: Make your way to the Skjombrua Bridge...

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently in 4th Place

Tristan: ...to pick up your next clue.

DUDLEY & KITTY  
Currently in 5th Place

Dudley: OH MY GOD!

Kitty: We're Yielded.

Dudley: Son of a gun!

(confessional)

Kitty: We get to the Yield board and see our faces there...unfortunately for us, it was a Blind Yield, so we don't know who did it.

Dudley: Probably Randy & Heidi. I wouldn't put it past 'em.

GUY & KELLY  
Currently in 5th Place

Kelly: ROUTE INFO!

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Currently in 6th Place

Jeremy: Make your way...

JIM & TIM  
Currently in 7th Place

Tim: ...to the Skjombrua Bridge

ABBY & CREE  
Currently in 8th Place

Cree: ...to pick up your next clue!

DUDLEY & KITTY  
Currently in Last Place

Dudley: Man, this sucks.

Kitty: Tell me about it.

(FAST FORWARD)

Heidi: Looks like we got us an eating challenge, Randy!

Randy: I'm so gonna kill this one!

Heidi: Dim lights, candles, low music...very romantic, Randy! (kisses him)

Randy: We got plates, silverware, glasses...not good.

(confessional)

Heidi: We know enough about the race to know that when there's a little glass of water on the table...it's not a good sign.

Heidi: Let's see what it is.

Randy: Sheep's head.

Heidi: We each have to eat our own.

Randy: This is a Christmas ritual?

Heidi: Tastes like a million dollars, Randy! Don't knock it until you try it!

Randy: You know, this isn't half bad.

Heidi: What'd I tell you? I'm sure Howard would love this if he were here.

9:50 AM - Skojumbrua Bridge

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 2nd Place

Otto: It's right there, Rocket Girl!

Reggie: There's the cluebox!

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 3rd Place

Clio: ROADBLOCK...

GUY & KELLY  
Currently in 4th Place

Guy: Strength, stamina and guts...

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently in 5th Place

Duke: ...you've got to have all 3.

Phil Keoghan: In this Roadblock, teams have to step off the deck of this bridge and rappel to the water below. When they're at the end of their rope, teams have to signal for one of only two boats to bring them their clue. Once rigged to return, teams use a mechanical ascender to haul themselves 130 feet back to the top of the bridge, where they may open their next clue.

Roadblock Count:

Twister: 2, Clio: 3  
Otto: 3, Reggie: 2  
Randy: 3, Heidi: 1  
Duke: 3, Tristan: 2  
Dipper: 1, Mabel: 0 (ELIMINATED)  
Jim: 2, Tim: 3  
TJ: 2, Vince: 2 (ELIMINATED)  
Guy: 3, Kelly: 2  
Abigail: 2, Cree: 3  
Linus: 1, Lucy: 1 (ELIMINATED)  
Dudley: 2, Kitty: 3  
Candace: 3, Jeremy: 2

10:20 AM

Randy: Last bite, Heidi.

Heidi: Fast Forward's ours! Thumbs up?

Judge: Good.

Randy: YES! THANK YOU!

Heidi: Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop!

Phil Keoghan: Having won the Fast Forward award, Randy & Heidi may now skip all tasks and go directly to the Pit Stop, the Ankenes Marina.

Randy: Thank you! Merry Christmas!

Heidi: That was disgusting, but totally worth it!

Randy: I think I'm gonna be sick, Heidi!

Heidi: Let's just get to the Pit Stop, Randy.

BACK AT THE ROADBLOCK...

Reggie: SIGNAL THE BOAT!

Otto: Boat! Where are ya, boat?

Clio: Where is that boat, Otto?

Otto: Here they come, Clio! (reaches across and kisses her) Let's rock! You got a clue for us?

Clio: They sure do!

Otto: Time to head back up, Clio! Alley-oop!

Clio: Hey, wait for me!

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 2nd Place

Reggie: You got it, Rocket Boy?

Otto: Yeah! And I hooked up with Clio, too!

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 3rd Place

Clio: GOT IT!

Twister: And I saw you and Otto kissing! Congrats, Clio!

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently in 4th Place

Tristan: Pull, Duke, Pull!

ABBY & CREE  
Currently in 5th Place

Abigail: Come on, Cree! Pedal!

Duke: The hard part is gonna be getting back up. Tristan, don't laugh at me if I screw up!

Cree: I am so not dressed for this!

GUY & KELLY  
Currently in 6th Place

Guy: I am rappelling into the Arctic Ocean. This is insane!

Kelly: Here's hoping my brother knows what he got himself into.

JIM & TIM  
Currently in 7th Place

Jim: Hurry up, Tim! Candace is right behind you!

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Currently in 8th Place

Candace: Crap, those Tweebs are already here!

Jeremy: Come on, Candace! Focus!

DUDLEY & KITTY  
Currently in Last Place

Dudley: Stupid Yield put us in last place. Sure hope Kitty can pull us out from the cellar.

(ANKENES MARINA - 11:06 AM)

Randy: Hi Phil!

Heidi: What's up, Phil?

Phil Keoghan: Randy & Heidi...YOU ARE TEAM #1! I have some good news for you, as the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip for 2 from Travelocity to Costa Rica! CONGRATULATIONS!

BACK AT THE ROADBLOCK...

Candace: So exhausted right now.

Jeremy: Don't give up! You've never given up on me and I'm not gonna give up on you!

Candace: See you soon, Jeremy! Almost there.

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 2nd Place

Otto: Here comes an even harder part, getting this clue open.

Reggie: ROUTE INFO...

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now locate this field in the remote region of Harvika, where they'll find their next clue.

Jeremy: Good job, guys!

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 3rd Place

Clio: ROUTE INFO - Make your way to the Harvika Region...

GUY & KELLY  
Currently in 4th Place

Kelly: ...and search for your next clue in the fields.

Guy: Let's go!

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Currently in 5th Place

Jeremy: Nice job, Candace!

Candace: I'm tellin' you, Jeremy...that was hard!

Jeremy: No kidding!

Candace: Now let's get to the clue. ROUTE INFO...

DUDLEY & KITTY  
Currently in 6th Place

Dudley: Get yourselves to the Harvika region...

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently in 7th Place

Duke: Brutal, just plain brutal.

Tristan: I probably should've done this one.

Duke: We're off to the Harvika region, Tristan!

ABBY & CREE  
Currently in 8th Place

Cree: The Harvika region! Nice locale, Abby!

Abigail: Numbuh 5 says let's roll!

JIM & TIM  
Currently in 9th Place

Jim: ROUTE INFO...

Tim: Get yourselves to the Harvika region...

Jim: And we're off! We got a lot of ground to make up!

12:16 PM

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 2nd Place

Otto: Here we go, Rocket Girl! It's a Detour!

Phil Keoghan: When temperatures rise in this part of the world, people want to get out and have a good time. But whatever the weather, work still needs to get done. So, like the locals, teams will need to make a difficult choice - BIKE or BOAT. In BIKE, teams take a pair of mountain bikes, taking note of the color of their bicycle lock. Next, they must ride a grueling course to this sign and memorize the combination color-coded to match the their bicycle lock. Then, teams ride back to the starting line and use the combination to open the lock and retrieve the next clue. In BOAT, teams make their way to one of these fishing trollers. Using a map for reference, they must then direct the captain to this spot on shore, where they'll disembark. Continuing on foot, teams must deliver 2 large cod and a chainsaw to this summer lodge to recieve their next clue.

'BIKE':

Otto & Reggie  
Twister & Clio

'BOAT':

Candace & Jeremy  
Dudley & Kitty  
Guy & Kelly  
Abby & Cree  
Jim & Tim  
Duke & Tristan

12:52 PM

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 2nd Place

Reggie: Otto, I got it!

Otto: YES! We got the clue! Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop!

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now drive to the coast and search for the Ankenes Marina. A military stronghold during World War II, this seaside marina is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...MAY BE ELIMINATED!

Reggie: Here we go!

Otto: Pit Stop coming up!

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 3rd Place

Twister: Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop - Ankenes Marina!

Clio: WARNING: Last team to check in MAY BE ELIMINATED!

BOAT DETOUR...

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Dating

Candace: Hasn't your mom ever told you to never run with a chainsaw?

Jeremy: Now that you mention it...no.

Candace: Delivery! And we got our clue!

Jeremy: Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop...last team to check in MAY BE ELIMINATED!

GUY & KELLY  
Currently in 5th Place

Kelly: You have got to be kidding me.

Guy: Focus, Kelly. We got this.

Kelly: Thank you! Pit Stop coming up, Guy! We're in the top 5, let's keep it that way!

DUDLEY & KITTY  
Currently in 6th Place

Kitty: There it is! There's our clue!

Dudley: In the name of TUFF, we will win this race!

JIM & TIM  
Currently in 7th Place

Tim: The Tweebs strike again!

Jim: Anything's possible for a Possible, bro! Off to the Pit Stop!

ABBY & CREE  
Currently in 8th Place

Cree: Next stop, the Pit Stop!

Abigail: We're still in it, sis!

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently in Last Place

Duke: Don't be so sure! The diceman cometh!

Tristan: Forgetting someone, Devlin?

1:27 PM

Phil Keoghan: Otto & Reggie...YOU ARE TEAM #2!

1:35 PM

Phil: Twister & Clio...YOU ARE TEAM #3!

1:50 PM

Phil: Dudley & Kitty...YOU ARE TEAM #4!

1:56 PM

Phil: Guy & Kelly...YOU'RE TEAM #5!

2:09 PM

Phil: Candace & Jeremy...YOU'RE TEAM #6!

2:20 PM

Phil: Duke & Tristan...YOU'RE TEAM #7!

2:28 PM

Phil: Abby & Cree...YOU'RE TEAM #8 AND YOU ARE STILL IN THE AMAZING RACE!

2:29 PM

Phil Keoghan: Jim & Tim, you're the last team to arrive. I'm very sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race.

Tim: We deserved it. We were terrible.

Jim: The boats ended up being our Achillies' heel.

Tim: If we ever get to do this again, Jim and I won't be making the same mistakes we made this time around.

(end credits)

Next time on THE AMAZING RACE...

\- 8 teams race from Norway to Russia  
\- A challenging Detour may put some teams behind the piano  
\- One team may take a turbo-charged path to the front at a Roadblock  
\- One of the 'Elimination Houdinis' may be heading home

STAY TUNED!


	6. Leg 6 (Norway to Russia)

**3 more legs in one night? Have I gone nuts? Anyway...** **8 teams remain as we head for the frigid landscape of Russia! Phil Keoghan, take it away!**

 _ **"Run, Babushka, Run!"**_ \- Guy (of Guy and Kelly)

Phil Keoghan (voiceover): Previously on THE AMAZING RACE...9 teams raced across the border from Sweden to Norway. A breathtaking gondola ride was Heidi's worst nightmare.

Heidi: I am extremely afraid of heights, Randy knows that and I gave him my full permission to push me off a ledge if it came to that.

Phil Keoghan (voice): But when they went for the Fast Forward, it was Randy's turn to face his fears.

Randy: Tastes like money. Tastes like a million bucks!

Phil Keoghan (off-screen): Guy struggled at the Roadblock...

Guy: Man, I can't do this, Kelly!

Kelly: You got to, Guy! It's $1,000,000 on the line! All I want is for you to finish this!

Phil Keoghan (off-screen): ...but found the strength to persevere.

Kelly: You seriously just shocked me again, Guy!

Phil Keoghan (voice): In the end, Randy & Heidi won their 2nd leg in a row.

Phil: Randy & Heidi...YOU ARE TEAM #1!

Phil Keoghan (voiceover): ...and genius twin brothers Jim & Tim came in last.

Phil: I'm sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race.

Phil Keoghan (voice): 8 teams remain, who'll be eliminated...NEXT?

Cree: I am so not dressed for this!

(The Amazing Race season 14-22 theme)

The theme song and logo is shown. It's followed by Twister & Clio purchasing chickens in Oman and their faces being shown to the camera afterwards. Dudley & Kitty are next as they are shown completing the 'Check Out' Detour in Ghana before their faces are shown to the camera. Otto & Reggie are shown speed skating in South Korea before their faces are shown to the audience. Duke & Tristan are seen on a ding ding in Hong Kong; then we see their faces. Linus and Lucy are seen running to the Pit Stop in London before we see their faces. TJ & Vince are shown reuinting at the Skojumbrua Bridge after a Roadblock; we then see their faces smiling at the camera. Jim and Tim are next as we see them carrying fish as part of a Detour in Sweden before being shown their faces. They are followed by Randy and Heidi as we see them completing the Fast Forward task of eating a sheep's head; then we see their faces. We then see Candace and Jeremy completing the 'Bicycle Parts' Detour in Ghana; then they turn to the camera and smile. Next we see Dipper and Mabel running to the United Airlines counter at Logan Airport before we see them smiling at the camera. We see Guy and Kelly carrying a block of ice in Sweden before we see them turning their faces to the camera and smililing. Finally we see Abby and Cree searching through film reels in Russia before we see their faces. The music ends and we see the logo again.

Phil Keoghan: This is Narvik, on the west coast of Norway. Now a quaint seaside town, it was first settled during the Stone Age; and at the edge of the sea...ANKENES MARINA. This port, where the Norwiegian army helped the British defeat Germany in World War II, was the 5th Pit Stop in a race around the world. Randy and Heidi won the last leg of the race. They will depart first at...

11:06 PM

Randy: FLY TO ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA!

Heidi: We're going to Russia, Randy!

Phil Keoghan: Traveling by car, train and plane...teams will now journey over 1200 miles to St. Petersburg, Russia. When they land, they must make their way to Vasilievsky Island and find the Rostral Columns. Built as a monument to the largest rivers in Russia, it is here that teams will find their next clue.

Randy: Caution: A TRIPLE U-TURN will appear at some point during this leg!

Heidi: Crud! Let's get moving!

(confessional)

Randy: We've won back to back legs, we've got the momentum so far...

Heidi: We're hoping to keep it that way all the way to the Finish Line, where ever that might be.

1:27 AM - Day 10

OTTO & REGGIE  
2nd To Depart

Reggie: St. Petersburg, Russia...OH MY GOD!

TWISTER & CLIO  
3rd To Depart - 1:35 AM

Clio: Fly to St. Petersburg, Russia!

Twister: Caution: Triple U-Turn ahead!

Clio: We better get moving!

DUDLEY & KITTY  
4th To Depart - 1:50 AM

Kitty: Fly to St. Petersburg, Russia!

Dudley: St. Petersburg, Russia! HAI-KEE-GEE! Let's motor, Kitty!

GUY & KELLY  
5th To Depart - 1:56 AM

Guy: We are going to Russia!

Kelly: Looks like you might finally get to live your dream of being an astronaut, Guy!

CANDACE & JEREMY  
6th To Depart - 2:09 AM

Jeremy: Oh my god! Russia?

Candace: Game on, Jeremy!

DUKE & TRISTAN  
7th To Depart - 2:20 AM

Duke: Fly to St. Petersburg, Russia!

Tristan: Holy Machine King!

Duke: Caution: Triple U-Turn ahead!

Tristan: Not good! We better get going!

ABBY & CREE  
Last To Depart - 2:28 AM

Cree: Fly to St. Petersburg, Russia!

Abigail: Here we go, sis! Game faces on from here on out!

Phil Keoghan (voiceover): All teams are now making their way to St. Petersburg, Russia.

9:40 AM - St. Petersburg, Russia - Day 11

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently in 1st Place

Duke: Tristan! Over there, Tristan! There's the cluebox!

Tristan: DETOUR - Classical Music or Classic Cinema?

Phil Keoghan: Many of Russia's great composers and filmmakers made their home in St. Petersburg. Honoring this great heritage, teams must choose between two things synonomus with this city. Their choice: CLASSICAL MUSIC or CLASSIC CINEMA. In CLASSICAL MUSIC, teams make their way to this historic palace, find the maestro with 3 gramaphones and listen to 3 different compositions being played. Then, they must enter the ballrooms filled with pianos and figure out which 3 pianos are playing the same compositions as the 3 gramaphones. When teams think they have a match, they must take the sheet music on top of the piano and place it in a folder in the numbered slot matching the number of the corresponding gramaphone. If teams match all 3 compositions correctly, the maestro will hand them their next clue. In CLASSIC CINEMA, teams make their way to this legendary flim studio and onto this soundstage, the very first place where a movie was screened in Russia. Once here, they must search through piles of film clips until they find one that matches any part of the scene playing on the screen. When teams find the correct clip of Sergei Eisenstien's 'October', the director will hand them their next clue.

CLASSICAL MUSIC:

Guy & Kelly  
Candace & Jeremy

CLASSIC CINEMA:

Randy & Heidi  
Duke & Tristan  
Abby & Cree  
Otto & Reggie (Used Express Pass)  
Dudley & Kitty  
Twister & Clio

CLASSIC CINEMA Detour:

10:22 AM

OTTO & REGGIE  
Brother\Sister

Reggie: So this was where the first movie was screened in Russia, eh?

Otto: Totally wicked cool, Rocket Girl!

Reggie: Wait 'til you see what we have to do, Otto.

(confessional)

Reggie: When we saw the piles of film, we just said...

Otto and Reggie: HELL NO!

Otto: Let's Express Pass it.

Reggie: I think that would be the wise thing to do, Otto.

Phil Keoghan: Teams will now race to the location on their film tin or record...PALACE SQUARE. When they get there, they'll find their next clue.

Otto: Palace Square?

Reggie: Looks like it. TAXI!

Otto: We need to get to Palace Square.

RANDY & HEIDI  
Dating

Randy: Heidi!

Heidi: You got it?

Randy: I think so.

Heidi: Let's get it to the director.

Director: Good.

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 2nd Place

Randy: Looks like Palace Square, Heidi.

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently in 3rd Place

Duke: We're off to Palace Square, Tristan! Let's go!

TWISTER & CLIO  
Cousins

Twister: This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Clio: You're telling me! Where's Otto? He'd know what to do.

Twister: He and Reggie must've Express Passed this one.

Clio: Should've guessed.

Twister: Clio, I think I got it!

Clio: Let's see. Sir, is this good? Are we right?

Director: Yes.

Twister: Thank you!

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently in 4th Place

Twister: Looks like Palace Square, Clio!

Clio: TAXI! We're going to Palace Square.

Twister: As fast as you can, we are in a race.

1st: Otto & Reggie  
2nd: Randy & Heidi  
3rd: Duke & Tristan  
4th: Twister & Clio  
5th: Abby & Cree  
6th: Candace & Jeremy  
7th: Guy & Kelly  
8th: Dudley & Kitty

11:00 AM - Palace Square

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 1st Place

Otto: ROUTE INFO - Make your way to Alexandrovskaya...

Phil Keoghan: Teams will now make their way by taxi to the town of Alexandrovskaya. When they get there, they'll follow a marked path to this neighborhood store, where they'll find their next clue.

Reggie: CAUTION: TRIPLE U-TURN AHEAD!

Otto: Alexandrovskaya, please!

Reggie: It's very important that we are first.

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently In 2nd Place

Randy: Alexandrovskaya...

Heidi: Honestly, I'm surprised you were able to pronounce that word.

Randy: Language barriers are killer.

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently In 3rd Place

Duke: Route Info...

Tristan: Alexandrovskaya?

Duke: I-I couldn't pronounce that one either, bro.

TWISTER & CLIO  
Currently In 4th Place

Clio: Make your way to Alexandrovskaya...

Twister: TAXI! We're going to Alexandrovskaya...

ABBY & CREE  
Currently In 5th Place

Cree: Man, I can't pronounce this, Abby!

Abigail: Do you know where this is?

Driver: Yes.

Cree: Can you take us there?

Driver: Of course.

Abigail: Thank you.

DUDLEY & KITTY  
Currently in 6th Place

Kitty: Make your way to Alexandrovskaya...

Dudley: That's where RUFF is!

Kitty: Focus, Dudley. We're still in a race.

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Currently in 7th Place

Jeremy: Find a neighborhood store in Alexandrovskaya...

11:58 AM - Alexandrovskaya

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently in 1st Place

Duke: There's the store!

Tristan: Here we go! U-Turn!

Phil Keoghan: This is a Triple U-Turn, where 3 teams have the opportunity to slow down 3 other teams, forcing them to preform both sides of the Detour.

Duke: We're not gonna U-Turn anyone.

Tristan: We choose not to U-Turn anyone.

Duke: ROADBLOCK - Who's ready for a Russian Drag Race?

Phil Keoghan: In the Russian countryside, many women, known as babushkas, do most of the farmwork. In this Roadblock, teams will have to put in a proper day's work in the fields...but first, they must become babushkas. After donning traditional clothing, teams must plant a row of 50 potatoes. What they don't know is that they'll have to fertilize their crop with a generous helping of cow manure. When they have finished this dirty work, the babushka matron will give them their next clue.

Roadblock Count:

Twister: 2, Clio: 4  
Otto: 3, Reggie: 3  
Randy: 3, Heidi: 2  
Duke: 3, Tristan: 3  
Dipper: 1, Mabel: 0 (ELIMINATED)  
Jim: 2, Tim: 3 (ELIMINATED)  
TJ: 2, Vince: 2 (ELIMINATED)  
Guy: 3, Kelly: 3  
Abigail: 2, Cree: 4  
Linus: 1, Lucy: 1 (ELIMINATED)  
Dudley: 2, Kitty: 4  
Candace: 4, Jeremy: 2

U-Turn results:

ABBY & CREE

Courtesy of: TWISTER & CLIO

GUY & KELLY

Courtesy of: ABBY & CREE

DUDLEY & KITTY

Courtesy of: CANDACE & JEREMY

GUY & KELLY  
Brother\Sister

Guy: Run, babushka, run!

Kelly: Shut up, Guy!

OTTO & REGGIE  
Brother\Sister

Otto: Man, I hope Reggie doesn't take this the wrong way.

TWISTER & CLIO  
Cousins

Twister: You had her do the Roadblock, Otto?

Otto: Yeah. Wanted to keep us even.

RANDY & HEIDI  
Dating

Randy: Same here. We're pretty much even in terms of Roadblocks.

Otto: Speaking of which...how come we didn't see you at the bridge last leg?

Randy: Heidi and I took a Fast Forward.

Twister: Figures.

12:46 PM

Tristan: Good?

Matron: Good.

Tristan: YES! THANK YOU! DUKE! I GOT THE CLUE!

DUKE & TRISTAN  
Currently in 1st Place

Duke: Make your way to the next Pit Stop - St. Isaac's Cathedral...

Phil Keoghan: Teams must now make their way to St. Isaac's Cathedral. It took 40 years to complete this massive structure, which is still the largest Russian Orthodox cathedral in the city. It is also the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...MAY BE ELIMINATED!

Tristan: Let's go, Devlin!

TWISTER & CLIO  
Cousins

Twister: You got this, Clio!

Clio: Last one...and DONE!

Twister: Make your way to St. Isaac's Cathedral...last team to check in MAY BE ELIMINATED!

RANDY & HEIDI  
Currently in 3rd Place

Heidi: Make your way to the next Pit Stop...

OTTO & REGGIE  
Currently in 4th Place

Reggie: ...WARNING!

CANDACE & JEREMY  
Currently in 5th Place

Candace: Last team to check in...

GUY & KELLY  
Currently in 6th Place

Kelly: MAY BE ELIMINATED!

1:16 PM

Phil Keoghan: Duke & Tristan...YOU ARE TEAM #1! I've got some good news for you, as the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip for 2 from Travelocity and you are going to Sao Paulo, Brazil! CONGRATULATIONS!

1:39 PM

Phil: Otto & Reggie...YOU'RE TEAM #2!

1:42 PM

Phil: Twister & Clio...YOU'RE TEAM #3!

1:50 PM

Phil: Randy & Heidi...YOU'RE TEAM #4!

1:57 PM

Phil: Candace & Jeremy...YOU'RE TEAM #5!

2:11 PM

Phil: Guy & Kelly...YOU'RE TEAM #6!

2:36 PM

Phil: Abby & Cree...YOU'RE TEAM #7!

2:58 PM

Phil Keoghan: Dudley & Kitty...you're the last team to arrive. I'm very sorry to tell you that...you've gotta run another leg! This is a non-elimination leg and you are still in THE AMAZING RACE!

Dudley: HOLY SMOKES!

Kitty: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? We're still in this, Dudley!

(confessional)

Kitty: We're ready to go all out. We've faced adversity before and we've persevered.

Dudley: We're out to show our friends at TUFF that we're not ones to be trifled with. This is our chance to show them all that we can be tougher than all of 'em.

(end credits)

Next time on THE AMAZING RACE:

\- Teams continue racing through Russia  
\- Some clown around...  
\- ...while others STRIKE OUT.

STAY TUNED FOR LEG 7!


End file.
